


Признания

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Во время исполнения поручения Лизы всплывает неожиданная правда...





	Признания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493726) by Lockpicked. 



Хиори, приближаясь к стойке с мангой, бросила хмурый взгляд на Шинджи. Парень флиртовал с продавщицей, чем изрядно бесил Саругаки. Каждый раз, когда они куда-нибудь выбирались, Шинджи заигрывал с первой попавшейся незнакомкой, а по возвращении получал сланцей по голове. О, как же Хиори обожала свои сланцы. Когда парочка наконец выйдет из магазина, Хирако на всю жизнь запомнит это избиение.

_Шинджи лучше поторопиться, иначе я забью его до смерти прямо тут. Лиза обещала, что поручение займёт несколько минут, однако мы торчим здесь почти час. А ведь «несколько» минут — это примерно пять, не больше._

Хиори раздражённо выдохнула и вновь посмотрела на Шинджи, который до сих пор флиртовал с той дамочкой. Саругаки направилась прямиком к парню и толкнула его, испугав продавщицу.

— Просто принесите грёбаные книжки, — Хиори одарила девушку мрачным взглядом, и та умчалась на склад за нужными книгами.

Шинджи отряхнул одежду.

— И что это было, Хиори?

— Мы находимся здесь уже сорок пять минут. И могли бы давно свалить отсюда, если бы кое-кто не соблазнял баб! — Саругаки злобно зыркнула на парня и потянулась за сланцей, но продавщица вернулась как нельзя кстати с поручением Лизы в руках.

— Вот, — тихо произнесла она, поставив пакет с книгами на прилавок.

Шинджи ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Спасибо. — и поцеловал руку продавщицы. Девушка покраснела и смущённо хихикнула.

Хиори, зарычав, схватила пакет и за ухо вывела Шинджи на улицу.

— Больно! — взвыл парень.

— Заткнись, задница! — Саругаки отпустила его лишь когда они отошли достаточно далеко от магазина. Она сунула пакет парню и быстрым шагом направилась домой.

Хиори скрестила руки на груди, игнорируя просьбы сбавить темп.

_Тупой осёл! Готов каждую назвать первой любовью, кроме меня! Почему? Потому что я задиристая? Или не так заботлива, мила и ухоженна, как Лиза и Маширо? И угораздило же меня втрескаться в эту тупую задницу! Господи, когда это началось? Теперь башка раскалывается из-за придурка! Отлично, просто отлично!_

Хиори потёрла виски пальцами и удручённо вздохнула. Это не укрылось от глаз Шинджи, и парень быстро догнал Саругаки.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Оставь меня в покое! — закричала Хиори и, оставив парня в замешательстве, побежала в укрытие, появившееся в поле зрения.

Она вихрем внеслась внутрь, вызвав удивление у всех вайзардов, кроме Лизы. Однако Саругаки проигнорировала товарищей, поднялась по ступенькам в свою комнату и с грохотом захлопнула дверь.

Вскоре в укрытие пришёл и Шинджи, встреченный вопросительными взглядами, в ответ на которые он лишь пожал плечами и передал пакет Лизе. Ядомару поблагодарила парня и взглядом намекнула на то, что неплохо было бы проведать Хиори. Шинджи вздохнул и покачал головой.

Саругаки бросилась на кровать и уткнулась лицом в подушку.

_Тупица! Я видеть не могла, как ты флиртовал со всякими бабами! Почему ты никогда не считал меня первой любовью?! Я страшная?! Со мной что-то не так? Чёрт возьми!_

Хиори швырнула подушку через всю комнату и приняла сидячее положение. Вдруг она почувствовала что-то мокрое, текущее вниз по щекам, и поняла, что это были слёзы.

_Какого чёрта?! Я нервничаю и реву из-за этой тупой задницы! Боже, да что со мной?!_

Хиори со всей силы ударила стену, проделав в ней дыру. Затем вытащила кулак и увидела, что костяшки были в крови.

_Мда, умно…_

Стук прервал мысли девушки, и она посмотрела на дверь. _Кто там, чёрт побери?_

— Хиори, ты в порядке? — послышался раздражающий голос Шинджи.

— Чего тебе надо? — с горечью бросила Саругаки.

— Ну, я услышал шум и пришёл удостовериться, что ты цела и невредима, — Шинджи приоткрыл дверь и осторожно заглянул внутрь.

— Я в порядке! А теперь оставь меня в покое! — крикнула Хиори и отвернулась.

Шинджи заметил дыру в стене и тихонько приблизился к Саругаки, опасаясь тоже попасть под удар, если девушка вновь взбесится. Он заглянул ей через плечо и увидел, как она сжимала свою руку.

— Чёрт возьми, Шинджи, отвали! — рявкнула Хиори, повернув голову и подставив лицо солнечным лучам.

Парень моргнул от удивления, когда увидел слёзы, текущие по щекам Саругаки.

_Хиори плачет?! Впервые!_

— В чём дело?

— Ни в чём, — огрызнулась девушка, снова отвернувшись.

Шинджи вздохнул и, подняв Саругаки, развернул лицом к себе.

— Отпусти меня! — завопила Хиори. Шинджи опустил её обратно на кровать и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Что произошло? — спросил он, перевязывая рану девушки своим школьным галстуком.

— Повторяю в сотый раз: ничего! — Хиори отдёрнула руку и вытерла слёзы.

— Врёшь, — Шинджи сел рядом с ней.

— Я? Нет! Уходи! — Хиори попыталась столкнуть парня с кровати, но тщетно.

— Да, ты! — Шинджи схватил её за плечи. — Скажи мне, что с тобой!

Саругаки ахнула и шокировано уставилась на него. Он никогда раньше не повышал на неё голос.

— Хиори, пожалуйста!

— Почему ты никогда не называл меня своей первой любовью?! Потому что я уродка и отличаюсь от других девушек? — выпалила Саругаки, вскочив на кровати.

Шинджи изумлённо посмотрел на неё.

_С чего она взяла? Она, безусловно, не уродлива. Отличается от остальных, но за это я и люблю её и всё, что с ней связано._

Парень тепло улыбнулся и встал.

— Что за… — Хиори прервалась на середине предложения, когда Шинджи внезапно заключил её в объятия, — ч-что…

— Ты не уродка. Ты не такая как другие девушки, но именно поэтому я полюбил тебя. И поэтому никогда не называл первой любовью. Ведь первая любовь никогда не станет последней.

Хиори замерла.

 _О-он меня любит? То есть, всегда будет любить только меня?_ Её щёки порозовели, и она смущённо опустила глаза. _Всевышний, я краснею… И что мне дальше делать? Верещать как сумасшедшая или хихикать как Мащиро? Если я когда-нибудь буду себя так вести, то убью того, кто заставит меня это сделать…_

Спустя несколько секунд, поборов стеснение, Саругаки подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Шинджи. Парень явно что-то задумал, и Хиори уже собиралась спросить об этом, но вдруг ощутила, как его губы прильнули к её. Поцелуй был невинным и сладким. Парочка отвлеклась друг от друга лишь когда послышался торжествующий смех.

— Первый поцелуй Шинджи-куна и Хиори-сан! — восторженно воскликнула Маширо и мечтательно вздохнула.

Лиза поправила очки и повернулась к Кенсею.

— Плати.

Мугурума обречённо застонал и протянул ей тысячу йен.

— Не могу поверить, что он это сделал.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Лав, выглянувший из-за спины Лизы.

Роуз усмехнулся, а Хати покраснел.

— Вы делали ставки на это? — неистово взревела Хиори, начав вырываться из рук Шинджи, дабы стереть вайзардов в порошок, однако железная хватка парня крепко удерживала Саругаки на месте. Шинджи рассмеялся и сильнее прижал к себе возлюбленную.

— Пусти! Я убью их!

— Что, если я откажусь?

— Шинджи, — предостерегающе прорычала Хиори, стянув сланцу и отвесив парню пару ударов, — когда я прошу отпустить меня, нужно подчиниться!

Расправившись с ним, Саругаки уверенным шагом направилась к остальным вайзардам.


End file.
